ARS Independence
ARS Independence (ACN-10) is a supercarrier of the Adanese Navy, and the lead ship of her class, which is the largest warship class in the world. She was built and launched at Toho Bay Federal Shipyard, commissioned at Naval Support Activity Mugu Bay, and is currently homeported at Gölcük Naval Station in the Province of Cardnalia. The Independence was the Flagship of the Adanese Navy, taking the role from the battleship ''ARS Miracle IV'' following the reunification on 20 April 2008, and held the position until 2015, when the Miracle V was introduced into service. Construction The'' Independence'' was laid down on 22 April 2002 at the Toho Bay Federal Shipyard in the Province of Newport. She was officially christened on 30 August 2005; and was launched on 2 October. The Independence was delivered to the Navy on 23 January 2006 to begin sea trials. The ship was then taken to Naval Support Activity Mugu Bay in Port Pitt, Cukurova for her commissioning ceremony on 10 April 2007, where she was officially put into service by Prime Minister Kemal Talley. Service history 2007 The Independence first deployed to patrol off of the eastern coast of the Democratic Arcadian Republic on 6 August 2007 as part of Carrier Strike Group 9. The deployment was uneventful, and the fleet returned to Norfolk on 13 December. 2008 The Independence's second deployment was to the northwestern coast of the Nation of Cossackistan, and began on 19 March. Her mission for the deployment was to escort former East Adanese military forces back to the newly-reunified republic. and to help smooth the transition of the captive state's Eastern-oriented local government to one that more closely resembled a direct democracy. The Independence returned to her homeport on 17 July. Her next mission, officially regarded as a deployment, began on 22 September. The lone ship moved into Comberth Harbour just off of Port Nimitz, Cardnalia to show a western presence in the area, which was the East's second-largest economic metropolis. Independence returned home on 10 November. 2009 Indy's fourth deployment, now joining Carrier Strike Group 3, began on 24 February, this time relieving the ARS Christopher Nevlin of her emergency deployment to suppress militant opposition forces in Cossackistan. While there, aircraft from the 32nd Fighter-Bomber Squadron destroyed several rebel posts, and the Independence arrived back at her homeport on 1 July. After this, the Big I was spared from serving a second deployment for that year. 2010 On 11 May, the Independence ventured to the shores of the Phoenician Republic with Carrier Strike Group 10 as a show of good will towards the country. The tour, although uneventful, was a success, and she returned to Adana on 9 September. Indy's next mission was to conduct a short patrol on the coast of Cossackistan beginning 15 November. Carrier Strike Group 10 successfully intervened and halted an attempt of piracy on the Bay of Valera on 30 November; the ship returned home on 9 December. 2011-2013 overhaul The Independence was planned to spend 2011, 2012, and part of 2013 drydocked at the Toho Bay Federal Shipyard for upgrades to her nuclear reactors, the replacement of her steam catapults and hydraulic elevators with electromagnetic models, reshaping and resurfacing of her flight deck, upgrades to the communication and ATC systems, installation of experimental laser weaponry, replacement of her island with a smaller, more automated one, upgrades to her turbines and propellers, and a complete renovation of her stern. The overhaul is expected to extend the ship's lifespan by at least 10 years, and was completed ahead of schedule on 31 December 2012. The navy conducted shakedown exercises through late March and returned her to service in the beginning of May. The'' Independence'' left drydock as the longest floating structure to date, as the remodeling of her stern brought it outward in the style of the Atatürk class, adding 13 feet to her length and just pushing her past the megatanker Seawise Giant. During this process, since all ships of the class were brought to the same specifications, it was decided to place Independence apart by welding a coin to her bow to technically make her longer and heavier than her sisters and exclusively grant her the title of largest warship. 2013 world cruise Following her overhaul, the navy announced that the Independence would re-enter service with her first circumnavigation of the globe. She departed Gölcük on 17 May with Carrier Task Force 10, and spent the next few months engaging in several training exercises whilst underway, returning to her homeport on 5 August. The Independence spent the rest of the year participating in various drills with different fleet task forces. 2014 bfgsgds 2015 Upon her return to Gölcük, she met with the battleships Miracle IV and Miracle V to participate in a ceremony in which Miracle V was commissioned, Miracle IV was decommissioned, and Independence handed its flagship status to the Miracle V. 2016 shrug Replacement Although the Adanese Navy has no plans to build any new carriers until at least 2050, it released in the third quarter of 2016 a plan for a preliminary project that would lead to a replacement class for Kemal Atatürk and Independence class ships, known as "ACN-2050." Such a ship would be about 370 metres in length and feature a tumblehome hull, possibly with a split deck, and would run on power from a thorium reactor. Category:Ships of the Adanese Navy Category:Adanese naval flagships